Zutara love Triangle
by coolblue110
Summary: Takes palce shortly after the battle has ened, maybe two months. Zuko and Mai seem to be in love..or at least Mai is, and Katara and Aang together are doing amazing until Katara takes another path.This fan fiction goes deep intot he zutara love triangle.
1. To hold her

**Authors note: My outlook on the Avatar final. WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING MIKE AND BRIKE! *teehee that rhymes*. But really, the final is no laughing matter. I am fine with how things turned out, fine enough that I don't curl up into a ball and sob myself to sleep, but I am angry enough to keep the zutara spirit alive for EVER. **

_Disclaimer: This is my first disclaimer notice…but I feel it is right to say I do not own Avatar or any of these awesome characters (except for a couple of the back ground characters). But I DO own my zutaraian and tanager spirit. _

Zuko looked over at Katara with mingled surprise as she slid in opposite him. He was holding Mai's hand, which felt warm instead of cold, but he betted Katara's was even warmer. He so longed just to grab it, to hold her, to love her.  
But he couldn't.  
Not right now.  
The avatar had slid in between Katara and Toph and was staring at her with deepest affection. Zuko almost puked, and was glad for the first time that Mai was not one of those girl...or guys...  
"Katara,wana go to see the lily ponds tonight?" Aang asked excitidly, his right hand holding Katara's left. Katara looked half annoyed, half exasperated.  
"I don't really want to tonight," Katara sighed and looked over at Zuko, who was staring hard at the two.  
'But maybe some other time," katara added, so as not to upset the little airbenders feelings.  
"Okay," Aang agreed, looking down at his lap, somehow Zuko and knew there wouldn't be a next time.  
"Zuko, are you going to fire festival tomorrow?" Katara asked,leaning across the table.  
"Sure I am. Why wouldn't the fire lord? Are you?" Zuko chuckled and smiled a crooked smile and saw Katara's face flash red. So...she liked that..  
"Yeah, I am, I'm meeting an old...friend...there and I wanted to know if you were going. Aang is staying behind with Appa and Momo and the rest are coming with me to have some fn," Katara babbled.  
"Great. I'll see you there," Zuko looked down at his meal, and thought the world was better then he had ever seen it before.

**Love triangle:Zutara** by ~coolblue110

Zuko looked over at Katara with mingled suprise as she slid in opposite him. He was holding Mai's hand, which felt warm instead of cold, but he betted Katar's was even warmer. He so longed just to grab it, to hold her, to love her.  
But he couldn't. Not right now. The avatar had slid in between Katara and Toph and was staring at her with deepest affection. Zuko almost puked, an was glad fort he first time that Mai was not one of those girl...or guys... "Katara,wana go to see the lily ponds tonight?" Aang asked excitidly, his right hand holding Katara's left. Katara looked half annoyed, half exasperated.  
"I

Drag and Drop to Collect


	2. Getting ready

**A/n I hope you like it! This story has come quite popular on DevinatART (I am also coolblue110 on there) and I really hope you'll give it a chance. **

Zuko looked into his mirror and sighed, he saw Mai sleeping in it's reflection. She had fallen asleep on the couch and he had drapped a silk blanket over her, the one she liked.  
Zuko sighed again, undoing his hair and taking off his robes. It was the fire festival night and he needed to get ready. Mai had already said to not wait for her, just go and maybe she'd come.  
Since it was a masked event he took out his blue spirit mask and placed the elastic bad around the back of his head, it raised a few strands of hair and he flattened them down. He took out the pair of robes Katara had given him for his birthday and put them close to his face. He sniffed in her familiar smell and tugged the blue robes on one sleeve at a time.  
He stepped out of his room onto his balcony, breathing in the crisp night air, listening to the screams and cries from the small glow in the distance that was The Fire Festival. He could almost taste the fire flakes he loved so much.  
He just wished they from the water tribe.

Katara rooted through her closet, throwing things to the side until she came along the dress Zuko had given her from last Christmas. They smelled like the fire flake he always ate.  
She just stood, examining herself in the mirror inside the door, thinking about whom she could be going to the Festival with, and who she wasn't going with.  
Katara took down a box quietly, so as to not disturb Aang's concentration out in the yard, the smallest movement he could pick up, and took out each makeup item one by one. Red lipstick, red powder, the hat with the netting....  
She carefully positioned the hat on her head, checking her makeup was so perfect no one could tell it was her, and took a step out of her ground floor room into the lovely saturated night.


	3. Fire Festival

"It's really hot here," Toph complained, rubbing the sole of her left foot. Teo rolled his eyes at her and whisked her onto his wheel chair, she screamed and folded her arms. She ahd refused to wear a mask, but had given in to the old fire nation dress.

"Cut it out Haru!" The Duke complained as Haru poked him in the back. He laughed and poked him again.

"Cut it out, both of you," Katara turned around, glaring at them and then laughing and Haru smeared the makeup on his face into a kind of blue color.

"You guys go have fun, I'll meet you back here in three hours tops," Katara waved as the other kids ran off, Toph and Teo still in the wheelchair together.

Katara set off on her own, knowing what and who she was looking for but not letting herself believe it. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. She was face to face with the blue spirit, which she had come to know as Zuko, the fire lord.

"Z-zuko!" Katara gasped and he covered her mouth. There was a muffled whisper from behind the mask.

"I think I love you." Katara started to gasp as he pulled her closer, lifting up his mask just so his mouth was visible, also parting her veil.

He touched their lips together.

They stood there for as long as they could. Katara savoring his warmth and his fire flakes smell, Zuko feelings the smooth feel of her skin.

"I have to go," katara finally gasped, untangling herself from Zuko. "Meet me at the lily ponds tomorrow at midnight," she added in a whisper and ran off, Zuko left to stand in her mist.


End file.
